


Significant

by SaturnianDreamer



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnianDreamer/pseuds/SaturnianDreamer
Summary: A hypothetical look into the adults’ final hours on Kareesh 9: "It's just an illusion."





	Significant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LiveJournal forever ago. I shook the dust off and posted it here. Takes place during "Homeward Bound." Enjoy!

**Significant**

The view was breathtaking from where she stood. Not even a quarter mile west of where the ship had crashed, Davenport happened across a clearing with a cliff that overlooked the gorgeous violet ocean and a warm sunset. Commander Goddard followed her a few steps behind.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she offered. 

He glanced at the scenery that seemed to mesmerize Davenport and shrugged. “It’s just an illusion. Believe me Miss Davenport, I saw plenty of disturbing things on this planet while I was on my expedition.”

“I would appreciate if you refrained from elaborating,” Davenport requested. “I rather like the illusion.” 

Goddard sat down on a nearby rock and kicked at a pile of leaves on the ground. “Suit yourself.” 

Davenport gingerly sat at the available spot beside him and studied the frown on his face with curiosity. “What is the matter, Commander?” Her voice was gentle as she tried to lift his spirits. “We’re finally going home!”

He shook his head. “That’s just it. We’re going home.” 

It was then she remembered what was in store for them upon their return: unemployment, court martial, disgrace. Her smile faded. “Oh. Right. I had almost forgotten. We’re leaving all of this behind for…” She cleared her throat, leaving her thought unfinished. “What, um... What do you suppose you will miss most?” 

“Everything,” he replied instantly. “How ‘bout you?” 

Davenport simply nodded in agreement and turned to stare blankly at the horizon. The Commander grasped her dainty hand in his strong one and gave it a gentle squeeze. When she didn’t react he said, “Before we say goodbye, would do me a favor?”

Davenport’s usual arrogance reappeared. “That would depend on the favor,” she retorted.

Goddard smirked. “I want you to admit that we did pretty well for ourselves in the vacuum of space. At least give me that.”

Davenport cocked her head to the side in thought. “Better than I anticipated, all things considered.”

“Huh.” Goddard gave her a playful nudge. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

Davenport rolled her eyes at him. “Oh honestly.” 

Goddard managed a smile for a few seconds before his thoughts roamed elsewhere. “So I guess the real question is: once we get home, _then_ do you think we’ll have what it takes to survive?” 

She turned back toward the Commander and noted that he seemed stripped of his usual confidence. Perhaps his courage had also been nothing more than an illusion.

They continued staring at one another with the question still hanging in the air, but the silence between them was not awkward or tense or bitter like it usually was. “Significant” was the only word Davenport could think of to accurately describe it. Not wanting to spoil the moment, she replied with a gesture of equal significance: she smiled and finally squeezed his hand back.

 


End file.
